Pokémon Hero Academia
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: What if there’s a quirk that allows one to transform into fictional creatures...and one of them is the one that can transforms into a Pokémon? Join Takeru Sumeragi and his friends as his quest to becomea hero...maybe some love too. OCxHarem
1. Pokémon Hero Academia season I opening

**Pokémon Hero Academia season 1 opening**

[Play Blow Out from the Akashic Records of Bastard Magic Instructor]

(The music starts up as all 18 symbols of Pokémon type moves in one spirally line)

 **Go forth and blow it out with all your might!**

 **Blow out!**

(Then the scene changes to Takeru turns into a Greninja before he throwing Water Shurikens to the screen.)

(Then changes to the scenery of UA as renders of Mt. Lady, Midnight, Kyoka, and finally Takeru who is smirking appear. Then the title appears in the screen.)

 **For a while now it's been constantly, certainly, quietly burning-**

(Takeru is seen walking home while chatting with Izuku)

 **Your inner conflict with your past self, Aah**

(Then Mt. Lady shows up and hugs Takeru before his mom appears and pull him out, but not before giving the pro hero a glare much to Takeru's annoyance)

 **The feelings you hid in your chest are stronger than anyone else's**

(Midnight is looking at the starry night before the scene changes to Kyoka listening to a music through her quirk and changes to the rest of the Class 1-A girls except Ochako are talking to Takeru before finally changes to Takeru's dad, All Might, Eraserhead, and Principal Nezu)

 **They won't melt even in the blue of the sky**

(Mt. Lady lies down on sofa of her apartment looking at the ceilings before the screen changes into several flashback shots of young Takeru playing with young Izuku and young Bakugou, Then to where he and his parents take him to a doctor to see if he got a quirk or not, and finally to young Bakugou along with two others done beating up young Takeru and young Izuku who are now lying in the ground, defeated)

 **Indecision, despair...**

(Tomura and Black Mist appears with the hoard of villains they used for the USJ invasion)

 **and even the impossible...**

(Noumu appears as well as a teenage girl with white hair and orange eyes who is in msome sort of brainwashed state are preparing to attack)

 **Send them flying! Blow out!**

(Takeru transformation into a Kommo-o to fight against Bakugou in a building as they trade blows)

 **Shake them off until you reach your limit!**

(They keep doing it until Takeru in Kommo-o form use Clanging Scales at Bakugou)

 **For the sake of protecting those who you hold close,**

(Then the students of Class 1-A appears one by one, then the scene changes to Mt. Lady and Midnight in a room)

 **Shout out! Whoa! Whoa!**

(The Noumu battles All Might while the girl transform into an Indominus rex, intending to fight Takeru)

 **Come on, your feelings are still fierce**

(Class 1-A and Mt. Lady as well as the injured Thirteen look at the upcoming battle)

 **Even if you're foolish, Even if you're reckless,**

(Takeru retorts that action by transforming into a Tyrantrum as he glares at the another shapeshifter)

 **Go forth, cutting open your fate! Blow out!**

(Opposite sides begin charging towards one another with Tyrantrum use Head Smash as the collisions causes an explosion)

(Takeru in his UA uniform walks toward his class as another set of renders but only this time it's Momo, Tsuyu, Tooru, Mina, and Takeru again appear as he enter the class. He stops for a moment before smiling towards the screen)


	2. The Birth of the Shapeshifter: Pokémon

**Hello! BlueRaptor629 here! Bringing you another story! This one called Pokémon Hero Academia, A Pokémon x My Hero Crossover! I've been having dreams about this for a while and now I able to make it reality...how delightful!**

 **And it's a second harem story after Lion Heart, 'cause recently, I'm hooked up with making a Harem fanfics and this is one of them.**

 **Anywho, let's get started!**

{Linebreak}

Long ago, there are reports of a baby covered in luminescent glow and start exhibits unusual power in China. As days goes, many similar phenomenon occurred everytime everywhere. This power...called 'quirks' allowed those who have it able to pursue heroism as a career...but, They are those who use that for their evil ambitions. So, "When there's light, there always shadow". In this case, when there's heroes, there always the villain, the Big Bads, the evildoers, qthe Bad guys.

But the strangest and rarest quirks of them all...are the shapeshifter quirks. It allows the user to transform into any being, whether they exist in reality or mythological...or even fictional.

And besides...nothing stranger than a quirk who can turn into fictional or mythological creatures...who have powers that surpasses others by a wide margin.

Enough about this, this is a tale of a young man...One who has a quirk that transform into several creatures you may or you may not recognize them from the games and internet.

And so it began...

 **Pokémon Hero Academia**

By BlueRaptor629

 ** _Chapter 1: The Birth of the Shapeshifter: Pokémon_**

 **Normal pov**

In sunny day, a young man is about have another day at school. He is currently having breakfast at his house. He has brown hair with a yellow streak and blue eyes. He wore a junior high school uniform as well as a blue backpack. This is-

"Takeru! Come here!" A voice belongs to a man said. Well...you're going to find out soon, readers...

{Linebreak}

 **Takeru's pov**

Hey...My name is Takeru Sumeragi, my best friend calls me "Taki". I'm 14 years old, I'm a eight grader in Aldera Junior High, A big fan of Pokémon...and Quirkless.

That's right people, I'm one of those people who does not have this "quirks"...but for my case, mine's is a bit...in dormant state and the doctor couldn't find out what my quirk is and when it will awaken. And thus, until my quirk awakens, I'm regarded as a "Quirkless" boy.

My family were...famous for they're quirks which is shapeshifting. Shapeshifting isn't quite rare in general...but what makes it rare is the ability to transform into mythological or fictional creatures.

I now walk towards to who have called me. "Hey, Dad, what's up?" I asked to the man who I called in front of me. He has spiky hair the same hair and eye color as me, wearing a hero suit consists only a green full body jumpsuit, blue gloves and boots, and a belt with a symbol of Huntik. This is my dad, Kazuya Sumeragi. He's a Rank 3rd Hero, just below Endeavor. His quirk is Shapeshifter: Titans, which allows him to transform into any Titans from Huntik. Not everyday you get a quirk that allows you to transform into a bunch fictional creatures, you know.

"Just wishing you good luck at school." He said with a smile.

"Yeah..." I said with a sad smile.

"Hey now, don't be sad. You're quirk will wake up eventually, it just not appear when you're a kid. "Good things will come for those who wait" I say." He said comforting.

"He's right, Takeru. Who knows? You're quirk may wake up today." A woman said. She have blonde short hair and yellow eyes. She's quite beautiful despite her age though. Her outfit consists a white blouse with a black shirt underneath it and blue jean trousers. This Asuna Sumeragi, my mom. Despite being a Hero, now she just spends her time in the house only went out if necessary. Her quirk is Shapeshifter: Lionel. Her case is special, instead of turning into a lioness, she grows lion ears, paws, tails, her eyes is become that of a lion, her hair went longer, and enhanced senses and strength. The downside if she were like that,...she will have a cat behavior such as scratch something to mark her territory and other stuff. Her quirk comes straight from a weapon of the same name from Akame Ga Kill...which I hate that anime so much.

How did she fall in love with my dad? Well...not only he defeated her in a fight, he also bite her in an accident when she is too flirty with him when they were teenagers which she declared him as her "mate".

"Yeah, you're right." I said as grab my backpack and head downstairs. Then, I see my kid sister. She's the younger version of my mom except with blue eyes and long hair that she tied into twintails. She wears the female uniform from my high school. This Misaki Sumeragi. She's in a grade below me, and unlike me, she already has a quirk. Her quirk is Shapeshifter: Tigress, which is similar to mom's quirk except this is with tiger.

"Hey, Bro. You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said as we decided open the door and went to school.

"Take care!"

"Watch out for Villains!"

They waved as went ahead...

{Linebreak}

 **Normal pov**

As they reach close to the school, they saw people watching something.

"Hey, Takeru! Let's see what's up!" Misaki said as Takeru nod. They look what they were seeing, and saw a giant villain. He was fighting with a man with a black unitard with a wood helmet, wooden gloves that reach past his forearm, a wooden belt, and wooden shoes. This Kamui Woods, one of the many Professional Heroes or Pro hero for short.

"Hey, it's Kamui Woods! Isn't he handsome?" She said with a lovestruck face.

"I dunno, I'm not gay or anything." Takeru answered as he see what appears to be his best friend. He has dark green messy hair, green eyes, and wear the same uniform as him.

"Hey! Izuku!" Takeru said to the mentioned the boy turns around and notice him. "Oh! Taki!" He said with a smile. This Izuku Midoriya, a childhood friend of Takeru...and fellow quirkless.

"Whatcha doin' buddy?" Takeru said.

"Watching the fight, the same as you." He said as they still watch the fight.

"Charged with a assault, as well as robbery and the illegal use of quirk. You are the incarnation of evil!" Kamui Woods said as he prepares to do something.

"Look, Taki! He's about to-!"

"I know. I can see that." Takeru said.

"Lacquered Chain Prison!" Kamui Woods shouted as his fingers grows into several roots. Just as he about to surpress the villain...

"Canyon Cannon!" A gigantic woman shouted as she appears and high kicked the villain, defeating him for good. The woman has long voluminous blonde hair with two curled strands and purple eyes with white pupils. Her outfit is composed of a purple and cream colored skintight bodysuit, that is accented with orange stripes. The bodysuit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. This is Mt. Lady, the newcomer Hero.

"Wah?" They all said about what had just transpired as several men took a picture of the Hero's body...what a bunch of perverts.

"Piece of the cake for the world's next hottest Hero." She said as turns around. "Hi everyone, I'm Mt. Lady. And you don't have to worry about this bum anymore." She with a wink as more men took a picture of her...body.

"Aye aye aye." Takeru said with a face palm.

Misaki just disappointed while Izuku...is taking notes of her quirk while muttering something. Mt. Lady proceeds to return to her normal size and wave her hands while Kamui Woods just...slumped down in the most comedic way.

"Well...let's go." Takeru said as the three of them decided to went to school.

Little did Takeru know, Mt. Lady notice him.

'That kid...why do I have the strangest feeling that I'll see him again real soon...?' She thought before she shrugs it. 'Must be my imagination.' She thought as she continued to wave her hands to the crowd.

{Linebreak}

At the school, the teacher in Takeru and Izuku proceeds to give advice the students about how they need to get serious.

"I could pass up some career aptitude test...but why bother?" Just as he said that, two of the students begin to use their quirks. The teacher smugly throws the paper around. "I'm sure you all want to go to the hero track!"

Then the students use their quirks...except for a spiky yellow hair boy who just sits in an arrogant way. Izuku and Takeru just...raise their hand but not too high.

"Alright alright, I know you all have interesting quirks but no power usage in school." The teacher said.

"Hey teach, don't lump in with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but these guys will probably got lucky if they end up as sidekicks to a busted D-lister." The boy said in an arrogant tone. This is Katsuki Bakugou, Izuku and Takeru's ex friend. He now turns into power hungry dickhead who cares only to be the best. Only then he can surpass All Might, the rank 1 Hero and the "Symbol of Peace".

"Do you think you better than us, Katsuki?" One of the students said as they didn't take the insult very well.

"Bring it! I'll take you all on!"

"Huh? You have great test results. Maybe you will enter UA High." The teacher said. Then the students start mumbling about the school being a very great school and it's almost impossible to enter.

"That's the only place that is worthy of me." He said as he stand up in the table. "I aced all the mock test! I'm the only one in this school who stands a chance of getting in! I'll be more popular than All Might! Mr. Greatest Heroes of all time himself! And I also be the richest Hero and my name will be known to the world! Starting with UA High!" Bakugou boasted.

"Midoriya and Sumeragi. Don't you want to go to UA too?" The teacher said as Bakugou void of color. Izuku held his head down while Takeru just whistled. Their classmate looks at them before bursting in laughter while shouting it's impossible.

"They just get rid of the rule and we can be the first two." Izuku said as Bakugou use his both hands to slam their table, causing them to explode and destroying them. This of course causing the two of them to fall down.

"Listen up Deku and Taki! You two are far worse than these damn rejects. You two are nothing but Quirkless wannabes. Do you two really you'll be accepted there? Huh?" He said as expression change from arrogance to raging mad.

"Just because we're quirkless, that doesn't mean we can't become heroes. And we aren't competing against you or anything. It just that...It's my dream to become a Hero ever since I was little." Izuku said.

"And I just want to help people." Takeru said as he slowly got angry and stand up.

"There's no way in hell you two can hang with the best of the-" He never gets to finish as Takeru punch him so hard that he sent flying across the room. Takeru may not look like it, but his mom taught him about hand to hand combat and self defense.

"Will you...SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU ARROGANT PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS SHIT FOR A DECADE! ITS GETTING OLD!" Takeru shouted in anger which cause his classmates to tremble in fear, sure he maybe quirkless, but that doesn't stop him for going angry. Hell, he's got so angry that even his fellow classmates afraid of bullying him, a trait shared from his mom. "I don't give a rat's ass about competing against you, you hurting me, heck even you destroy my desk, I'll just laugh it off." He said with an angry look. "But...mess with Izuku, and you're going to pay. quirk or quirkless."

"So I'm gonna pay huh?" Bakugou said smugly before get angry. "How about I'll blow you up here and now!" He said while his hands start smoking.

"Then do it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said do it. It's easy right? All you have to do just use that on me and be done with it. Hell, you can even kill me with it." All the classmate gasped at Takeru's words. It's true that they possess quirks that can potentially kills people.

"Why you little!" Bakugou growls at the brunette. Never cross his mind that he can actually can kill them off.

"What's the matter? Don't have the guts to do it, huh? Here you are acting like the king of world. You got no problem beat us up, but doesn't want to kill us? What a wuss." Takeru mocked him.

"Sumeragi! That's enough-"

"I'm not done yet, teach!" He said as he sit on his chair. "I'll say this clear as I can be: You may the best student here, but there always someone who is better than you. And who knows? You WON'T be the best in UA High." Those words just echoed in the spiky hair boy for a while as his anger surpressed...for now.

"Wow..."

"Eventhough he is quirkless, he's really...rebellious."

"That is to be expected from the son of the Beast Queen: Lionel."

"I see him as an easygoing guy but no matter how much I see that side of him, I'll never forget that rage."

"Maybe I should think twice before messing him."

The students muttered as Izuku stand up and sit in his chair.

"Despite that...display you showed, Mr. Sumeragi. You'll still going to UA High." The teacher said.

"Sorry you have to see that, teach." Takeru apologized.

"Maybe for future reference, you should control that anger of yours."

"I'll try."

"Anyway, where were we?" The teacher said as class continues.

{Linebreak}

At the same town, a sludge villain appears and he seems to be running away because he seems to robbed from a store.

At the same time, a thin figure just finished shopping for groceries. People around him were talking about how Heroes are busy as of late. Unknown to them, that someone suddenly grow into muscular form.

"Yes there is..." The figure said as everyone including the sludge criminal look at him. "You know why...? I am here!" The figure said the magic word with a smile. This figure is none other than All Might, the rank 1 Hero and the "Symbol of Peace".

{Linebreak}

Three hours later, the school's over. Takeru went on ahead to buy some groceries with his younger sister. Just as Midoriya was about to leave, Bakugou grab the notebook that he used to take notes of Mt. Lady's quirk. The arrogant boy incinerate the book before throwing it out of the window which the book landed on the pond. Bakugou decided to mock the quirkless boy one last time before leaving.

On his way home, he reminisces his past. Such as his dreams of becoming a Hero, when the time that he was revealed to be quirkless by the doctor. And when his mother comforts him. Eventhough he lost a good friend in Bakugou (which he nicknamed him as "Kacchan"), Takeru always by his side from childhood.

Now, he's laughing like All Might as he on his way home. But, the same sludge villain appears from the manhole and attempts to possess Izuku.

"Stop squirming! This'll be easy for the both of us! This won't hurt, I promise!" He said as Izuku slowly succumbs to the villain. "You're a real Hero to me, kid!"

'Someone...help...'

As if that silenct pray answers, someone else appears from the manhole...who appears to be All Might!

"Have no fear, you're safe...Now that I am here!" All Might said as the sludge tries to attack him but failed.

"Texas Smash!" He shouted as punches a high pressure of wind so much as the villain explodes, releasing Izuku from his hold.

'Is that...All Might...?' That was his thoughts before fading to unconsciousness.

"Hey...wake up!" All Might said as slapping Izuku's cheeks gently and repeatedly before he wakes up.

"Haha! Thought we lost you there!" He said before Izuku backs away from his idol.

"Sorry about that back there, I didn't mean to drag you in my justicing. Usually I pay more attention to keeping the bystanders safe, but the sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate!" He said before laughing.

"Anyway, you're a big help! Thank you!" He said as show the green haired boy one of the bottles of colas filled with the bodies of the sludge villain. "I've captured the evildoer!"

'I don't believe this...it's All Might, in the flash. He's cooler up close!' He remembers what he was supposed to do when he did see him...getting his autograph is a MUST for hardcore All Might fans like Izuku.

"Where's my notebook?" He said while looking for the notebook. Just as he found it, it turns that All Might already sign it. Izuku proceeds to bows at him frantically before All Might take off...but Izuku being Izuku, he grab on to his idol's leg before he take off. Unknown to both of them, the bottles were falling from All Might's pockets...hoo boy.

After finding a building, All Might takes Izuku there before reverting to his true form which is quite a shock for Izuku. In appearance, he's now overly-skinny with angular features, long limbs and neck. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face and loses his eyebrows from his previous form.

"Check this." He said as pull up his shirt, revealing a large scar that covered mostly on his left chest. "I got this scar long ago. And it's making to stay in my Hero form for three hours."

"Wow." Izuku said.

"And if you're asking that you can be a Hero without a quirk." He said. Before he reverted to his true form, Izuku asked him whether or not someone like him can become a hero."...Well, the answer is no, you can't."

"Why?" Izuku said with disbelief. Being told by everyone else that he can't be Hero...is one thing, but being told by someone you looked up to is a whole new different thing.

"Heroes is all about taking risks to save people. And that is too much of a burden for someone like you." He said as Izuku feel hurt even more. "The sooner you give up that dream of yours, the better. Same goes to your other quirkless friend as well." He said as he left Mizuku. As he prepares to go downstairs, he noticed that his bottles are missing.

"What the?! Where is it?!" He said before a realization hits him. "It must've fallen when that kid grabbed onto me!"

{Linebreak}

Takeru and Misaki now on their way home...well that's the plan at least.

BOOM!

They heard an explosion nearby.

"What's that?" Misaki asked.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out!" Takeru said as he handed his younger sister his bag of groceries.

"Wait! Bro!" She said but it falls on deaf ears as he already far. Takeru now on his way towards the source of the explosion.

{Linebreak}

Long story short, the sludge villain managed to free himself thanks to Bakugou and decided to possess him. Though struggle, it's useless not even his quirk will save him.

One of the Pro Heroes at scene, Death Arms to tried punch the villain, but it doesn't work. Other Pro Heroes like Backdraft and Mt. Lady is having hard time, with the former tries to extinguish the fire while the latter is stuck because she's unwilling to break some buildings just so she can get across.

All Might was there too, but unable to transform to his hero form because he was too exhausted. And Izuku just had to watch his ex-friend dies...

All it's seem lost, but...

Without warning, Izuku runs straight to the villain without a chance to think!

"Damn, is that brat again!"

"Stop! You're going to get yourself killed!"

He ignored those warning eventually found himself running.

'What am I doing? Why am I running? Why can't I stop?!'

"You're toast, kid!" The sludge villain said as prepares to attack. But before he got the chance, Izuku throws his backpack at him which is not closed as his lunchbox hit him in the eye, stunning the villain as a result and manage to release Bakugou...but not fully.

"The hell!? Why are you here?" Bakugou asked as the villain recovers and continues to possess him.

"I don't know! My legs are started moving on it's own!" Izuku said while trying to tear the villain so you can save his tormentor...but so far, no luck.

"I couldn't bare to see you die, Kacchan!" Izuku said as Takeru arrived in the area.

'The hell is that!?' He thought at the villain before noticing Izuku and Bakugou nearby. 'Izuku!? Bakugou!?' He thought with hands clenched in a frustrating manner.

"I have to do something! I should risk at any costs!" He said before transforms into his hero form. But just before he interferes and saves the two, Takeru also found himself running towards them.

'What!?' All Might thought.

"Wait! Not you too!" Death Arms shouted.

Takeru just found himself running. But he just accept it.

'I don't give a rat's ass about my quirk right now...All I care about is to save them!' He thought as something inside him finally awakens. 'Come on! Give me the strength...To run as fast as a...a Greninja!' Just before he knew he was covered himself in blue light before transforming. His body, arms, and legs became thinner, he seemed to grow a long tongue that formed into a scarf, and finally his head change shape. As the light disappears, now running towards them it's a something that only exists in fiction.

"Did he just...transform!?"

"Isn't that a Greninja!?"

"I don't believe this!? I never seen someone who has a quirk to transform into a Pokémon!"

"A real live Pokémon!"

"That's interesting quirk you have. Why don't I control-" The Villain said as he was interrupted.

"Water Shuriken!" He shouted as he throws several stars made of water towards the villain.

"Fool! I can absorb that-" Instead of absorbing that, the attack cuts right to him with one of them hits his eye.

"Ow!" He shouted as he was stunned again but not before releasing Bakugou.

"What just-" Just before Izuku finishes, with Greninja's speed, He able to grab Midoriya and Bakugou and carried them to where All Might is.

"Thanks for sa-A Greninja!?" Izuku shouted at his savior.

"Hmm?" He confused at the statement before looking at himself which surprises him. "Holy crap!? I'm a Pokémon!" He said before looking at the villain who is heading this way.

"Damn you!"

"Now's not really the time for questions, Izuku. I'll take care of this." Takeru said before Izuku recognize the voice. He realizes that the Pokémon is actually his best friend!

"Let's see if can change into more Pokémon." He said before focusing. "Shapeshift: Alolan Raichu!" He shouted as he covered in the blue light again before transforming. As the light faded once more, another infamous creature appear in his place.

"Look at that!"

"Now he's an Alolan Raichu!"

"This is go without saying, but his quirk is just like Hercules, the Titan King!"

"If that's the case, then he can turn into any Pokémon!"

"I saw an Alolan Raichu in the internet before. It so much cute up close!"

Several people said...but unknown to them, Mt. Lady looks at him seriously.

'I knew there is something odd when I first lay my eyes on him.' She thought before smirking. 'And what do you know, his kinda cute.'

"Don't get cocky you brat!" The villain said as he tried to attack Takeru. But due to the fact that Alolan Raichu is floating on his tail, he dodged.

"What!?" The villain exclaimed.

"Thunderbolt!" Takeru shouted as he strucks the villain with an electric attack.

The villain just about to attack but found himself paralyzed.

"I can't move!"

"That's the idea!" Takeru said before he flew into safe distance.

"Shapeshift: Dragonite!" He shouted before turn himself into the infamous pseudo-legendary Pokémon of the Generation I.

"Look at that!"

"Since he's a Dragonite now, I think he about to use the you-know-what!"

"Oh shit! Here it comes!"

"Dragon Rush!" He shouted as he dived to the villain with him covered in a blue dragon shape energy. Once it hits the villain, it damages him quite well.

"Finish this! All Might!" Takeru said.

"With pleasure!" All Might said as charge towards the villain with his fist pulled back.

"Delaware Smash!" The hero shouted as the punch hits the hero again.

"Not again!" That's all the villain said as he was defeated again. Takeru landed before he and the rest being his by strong gusts of wind. Though he was lucky that he wasn't blown away

"That's the power of a number 1 hero for you." He said before walking towards Izuku.

"Hey, Izuku!" He said before covered in blue light and returns back to normal. After several minutes later, this causes a downpour, extinguishing all the flames. Then people begin to chant All Might's name.

"Wow, so you got a quirk now?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm surprised it took this long to wake up." He said before looking at his hand. "And never thought it was something I like!"

After several minutes of talking, they both being reprimanded by Death Arms and Kamui Woods for being reckless but compliments Takeru for using his quirk and said that they were impressed after being scolded.

Bakugou also got complimented for his quirk as well as his will to fight back, though this does not make him happy.

Far from afar, Mt. Lady looks at them as she returns to normal sized...though she mostly looks at Takeru.

'Well what do you know? He did it.' She thought before she realized that she was blushing at the brunette. 'If he thinks that he can make me fall in love with him...It's working.' She thought as she see them leaving.

But All Might on the other hand, sees potential in the two as they walked. He is now swarm by reporters once they notice him there and he was helping the pro heroes to arresting the villain, to make sure that he doesn't try to attack again. 'This two might have what it takes to be a hero." He thought before looking at Takeru. 'And that quirk...he look exactly like you...Hercules.'

{Linebreak}

Later that day, they decided to walk home together. But...

"Hey, you two." The duo looked around and see Bakugou.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

"What do ya want, Bakugou?" Takeru asked.

"...Listen, I never asked a quirkless weakling and a newbie weakling who just awakens his quirk to help me. So don't think you two can look down on me!" He said while held his head down before looking at them. "Got that? I was fine by myself! You two just are nothing but couple of failures! So you two didn't help me at all!" He shouted before he turns around and walk away. "I didn't owe you two anything!"

"That's how he showed gratitude?" Takeru said as Izuku nod in agreement with him. Izuku explained that he was being told by All Might of all people, that there's a 0% chance that he'll become a hero.

"Cheer up, Izuku. I'm sure you'll find something that you're good at someday." Takeru assured his friend.

"Yeah." Izuku said. Suddenly, All Might appears in the in front of them.

"Haha! I am here!" All Might saying his trademark phrase.

"How...?! How did you get away from those reporters?" Izuku asked his idol.

"Hahaha! I stand for justice! Not sound vibes! You know why?" He said while doing a strongman pose. "Because I am All Mi-" he doesn't gets to finish as he reverts to his true form while coughing blood.

"Oh no!" Izuku said.

"Is this All Might's true self!?" Takeru said with surprise.

The hero coughed a bit before talking. "Hey, I came here to thank you both. If you two didn't do what you did, I would be a worthless bystander by now watching from the crowd, so thanks."

"It isn't my fault to begin with, he was there and I got in the way of your hardwork. And I also wasted your time and energy."

"I'm not done..." He said as the duo raised their eyebrows. "You told me that you and that young man doesn't have a power, so when I see a timid quirkless kid trying to save a life, it's inspired me to act too." He said before looking at Takeru. "As for you, you just save me the trouble of kicking that villain's ass. So I thank you too."

"It was nothing. Just doing the right thing, and my quirk just awakened today."

"You don't say?" All Might said. "Are you by any chance, Hercules's son?"

"You mean Hercules the Titan King?" Takeru asked as All Might nodded. "Yeah, his my dad."

"Figures." All Might said with a smirk. Takeru pulls out his phone and read a message from her sister that said she already home. She complained that she had to use her quirk to carry the groceries and asking him to come home immediately.

"Welp, as much I want to stick around, but I got other things to do. See ya!" Takeru said as he leave Izuku and All Might.

"Back to the topic on hand." The rank 1 Hero said. "There are many different stories about heroes. About why they become heroes. And how they become great. But,...they all shared **one** thing in common: **That they're body moved on their own before given a chance to think**!" All Might said as Izuku remembers that's what he and Takeru does. Izuku starts tearing up and remember his mother's words.

' _I'm sorry, Izuku. I wished things were different.'_

"And that's exactly what happened today." He said. Izuku proceeds to clench his chest as he cried.

'You didn't tell me mom. Back then, the one thing I wanted to say is...the words I needed to hear...' He said in his mind as he knelt down.

"Young man, you **too** can become a hero. Same can be said with that other young man." All Might said as if he knows what the green haired was thinking. The said boy cries in joy as there finally someone who said that he can be a hero.

{Linebreak}

As you can see, dreams CAN be a reality!...Oh! And I forgot to mention this a story of a TWO young man who will become one of the world's greatest heroes.

{Linebreak}

" _So, your quirk awakens today!? And this one allows you to transform into a Pokémon! Congrats my son! That means you can a become a true hero!_ " Kazuya said as his voice can be heard through Takeru's phone.

" _Thanks a bunch, dad. That means a lot to me._ " Takeru said.

" _You should remember this; the path of heroism isn't an easy one. There are trials that shall test your skills. However, I have faith that you can overcome them all!_ "

"Yeah!" Takeru shouted in joy.

" _Then come home now, so we can celebrate!"_ His dad said as he hung up on his son. He put his phone away before stretching his arms.

"Welp, better get going-" Just as he was about to walk, a familiar voice can be heard in the distance.

"Hey!" Takeru turns around and see who it is...it's none other Mt. Lady who were able to catch up with him.

"I know you, you're Mt. Lady, right?" Takeru said.

"Yeah, that's me." She said before stare at him. "Is there something on my face?" Takeru asked.

"Well...you put a quite show back there. One of them involves you turning to a Pokémon." She compliment him.

"Thanks, I guess." Takeru said.

"And you're quite the cutie too."

"...Come again?"

"I said that you're kind of cute." She said as she got closer to him. "This is for giving me a show." Mt. Lady said before she closing in...and kiss Takeru in the cheeks, which the brunette blushes at this.

"That's all I wanted to say now, See ya!" She said as she walked away. But turns around at him one last time. "Oh yeah, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Takeru Sumeragi." Takeru said.

"Takeru, huh? That's cute. You can call me Yu Takeyama, darling." She winks at him which makes him blush as she took off.

"...What just happened...?" Takeru asked himself this before decided to head home.

[Intro Theme]

 **Next chapter: Chapter 2: It's Time for Training!**

 **Here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **Takeru's dad, Kazuya Sumeragi's quirks Shapeshifter: Titans from Huntik. Because Titans has some similarities to Pokémon.**

 **That goes with the other members of the Sumeragi Family.**

 **Review this if you like it and see you in the chapter!**


	3. It’s Training Time!

**Sorry for not updating the chapter sooner! Got busy with school and everything but now I'm able to continue this story!**

 **A female oc is going to be a part of Takeru's harem soon, so be ready!**

 **With that said, let's get started!**

 ** _Chapter 2: It's Training Time!_**

(With Izuku)

'Midoriya, you're kidding me!!?'

'You think they're gonna let a quirkless nobody like you in?!'

Those are the words of rejection that Izuku heard. He heard that same words again again...but now, there's someone, his idol, the very person he looks up to, have acknowledged him to be hero as he cries in joy.

'All I ever wanted is to be acknowledged to be hero...the person who I looks up to did that. I really wanted to hear those words...' Izuku thought.

"With that said, I deemed you worthy of my power. My Quirk is yours to inherit." All Might said...

(With Takeru)

The Sumeragi family were preparing to have dinner. Takeru is talking to his father and his mother and sister is preparing dinner.

"Dinner's ready!" Asuna said as Kazuya decided to end the discussion.

"Let's end it here..."

"Yeah...I'm starving..." Takeru said. Just as he about to leave the room, his father put his hand onto his shoulder. "I forgot one more thing."

"Hmm?" Takeru then turn around to face his father.

"UA Entrance exam begins in 10 months from now. Since you're awakened to your quirks...I think it's time you go for some serious training montage."

Then, Takeru and Izuku just look at the person they were talking to with a confused looked on their faces eventhough they're in a different locations.

"Huh?" That's all they said.

[Intro Music]

(With Izuku)

"W-Wait a second! What do you mean by inherenting?" Izuku asked.

"Exactly what it means." All Might said. "But I won't force it onto you."

"B-But inheriting what?"

"Well...journalists concluded that I was born natural. With super strength and invulnerability...so they treated me as the real live Superman. I even joked about my abilities to dodge the question...but the truth is I wasn't born with this quirk, this was passed down onto me from someone else! As the Symbol of Peace, I made people believe that I was natural born hero, so I can give them hope and courage." All Might explained as he sees Izuku start getting nerdy again with his muttering.

"You think too much about the inheriting part." All Might said. "Stop being nerdy!"

"Wah! Sorry!" Izuku apologized. "It just that...you're quirk is one of the biggest mysteries in the world."

"That maybe so, but you have to accept reality." All Might said.

"Just one question: Why me?"

"Well...I happened to be on a search for my successor, and I see you different from the rest...but you're on the same level as that Pokémon kid."

"Takeru?" Izuku asked.

"Yes. And so..." He extends his hand towards Izuku as light shining from his hand. "I'll like for you to inherit my quirk. It's called "One for All"."

"One for All...?" Izuku said quitely.

"Yes...This quirk has been passed for generations, person to person...And now, I see you a possible candidate." All Might said. "What do you say?"

{Linebreak}

(In the Sumeragi's house)

That night, The Sumeragi family were having dinner.

"Hey,...Uh...Dad." Takeru called his father while eating.

"Hmm?"

"Starts tomorrow, right?" Takeru asked.

"Yes. Me and your mom will make sure that you got used to your recently awakened quirk."

"And does that mean I'll be using my quirk this time, Honey?" Asuna asked her husband.

"Yes. Someday, our son is going up against a villain with a strong quirk." Kazuya said.

"Like the Hero Killer?" Takeru asked.

"Who knows? The world is a vast place." Kazuya said.

After dinner, Takeru washes the dishes because it his turn.

"Sleep early, my son. We have a busy day tomorrow." Kazuya said as he was passing by before going to sleep early. Takeru take his words as he went into his room to get some sleep.

{Linebreak}

The next day, Takeru went to the training field...which is right underneath his family's house. Apparently, his parent's heroics got them plenty of money...but they chose to have a simple life and decided to built an underground training area. The training area has a control panels and a battlefield. In the said area, his parents were waiting for him while his younger sister is watching from the sidelines. Asuna is wearing a her hero outfit.

"Are you ready, Takeru?" Kazuya asked.

"Yup." Takeru replied.

"Before that, you're going to fight your mother first." Kazuya said as his wife steps forward to the battlefield.

"Shapeshift: Lionel!" Asuna shouted as she transforms into her lioness form. "Come at me with everything you got!"

"Well, two can play that game!" Takeru proclaimed. "Shapeshift: Zoroark!" He shouted as he transforms into the infamous Dark type Pokémon of Generation V.

"Ready when you are!"

Kazuya then walk to the middle side of the field. "I'll be the referee. The battle between Takeru Sumeragi and Asuna Sumeragi is about to begin! Each sides battle with no holds barred, meaning Takeru can shapeshift into another Pokémon. The winner of this battle is decided when either side is unable to battle!"

"Dad...since when do you watch Pokémon?" Takeru asked.

"Since you start loving Pokémon games and anime." Kazuya said with a hint of mischief...Guess like father like son.

"Do your best, you two!" Misaki cheered.

"Let the battle...begin!" Kazuya shouted.

"I'll start!" Takeru shouted as his eyes glows light blue and his body is covered with crimson aura.

"With Night Daze!" He shouted as he then raises his arms above his head. Then, the aura around his forearms gets thicker before slamming both of his forearms down into the ground. A pink and crimson glowing forcefield of energy appears from the aura around him, causing to spread towards Asuna as it engulfs her, and damaged her.

"Not bad." Asuna said as she forms her hand into fist. "How about this!" She charged towards him.

"Shapeshift: Midnight Lycanroc!" Takeru shouted as he transforms into the werewolf Pokémon from Generation VII.

"Counter!" Takeru In Midnight Lycanroc shouted as his body is covered with blue aura before dodging his mother's attack and punching her in the gut.

"Gack!" She grunts as she took a step backwards.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Misaki said with star in her eyes.

"Indeed. Midnight Lycanroc is one of the few Pokémon who specializes in defensive maneuver." Kazuya commented.

"Shapeshift: Bastiodon!" Takeru shouted as he transforms into the ceratopsian Pokémon of Generation IV.

"Iron Defense!" Takeru in Bastiodon form shouted as his head becomes outline with light blue glow before being covered with a red rising aura, increasing his defenses drastically.

"You increased your defenses, huh?" The Beast Queen recovered before charging towards her son. "But doesn't change a thing that you're going to lose!"

Sure enough, she hits Takeru...albeit slightly thanks to Iron Defense.

"Shapeshift: Heracross!" Takeru then transforms into the Bug/Fighting type Pokémon of Generation II.

"Megahorn!" Takeru in Heracross said as his horn glows blue before hitting Asuna.

"Fury Attack!" Takeru then attack multiple times as Asuna does her best to block it.

"Brick Break!" He then has his arms glow with white and red as it hits Asuna's arms that she was blocking.

"Not bad...it's been awhile someone, even my own son, managed to deal damage to me..." She said as she breath heavily.

"But I'm just getting started!"

"But...it's my turn!" She charges towards Takeru as he shapeshift into Bastiodon again.

"Bring it!" He proclaimed.

From the sidelines, Kazuya and Misaki watch the battle unfolds.

'Wow...! Bro and mom tried their hardest.' Misaki thought.

'Asuna isn't giving up...then again, and so is Takeru...' Kazuya smirked. 'He becomes more and more like me by the minute.'

{Linebreak}

(In Tagobah Beach)

"Come on! Put your back into it!" All Might shouted. Yesterday, Izuku accepted to inherit All Might's quirk. However,...The green haired boy have to train like crazy for the next 10 months, to not only ready for the entrance exam but also in order to accept One for All...by cleaning all of the garbages in the beach...well, easy said than done.

Right now, Izuku is pulling a fridge...which he had hard time.

"R...Remind...again...why do I need...to do this?" Izuku asked.

"To train your body, of course! My quirk can be too much for you right now." All Might answered.

"Fair point..." Izuku said as continue pulling the fridge...this might take more than 10 months...but I might be wrong.

{Linebreak}

(With Takeru)

"...Giving up yet, mom?" Takeru in Hitmonchan form said as he getting exhausted.

"No...why don't you give up to spare me the trouble of putting you down by force..." She replied as she also tired as her son.

"Time to go legendary then. Shapeshift: Tapu Bulu!" Takeru said as transforms into one of the island guardians of Generation VII.

Then, the surroundings of the battlefield is covered with grass on the ground and green energy for the rest.

"Isn't this the Grassy Terrain move?" Misaki asked her dad.

"Yes...it is. But to be more specific, it's because of an ability that Tapu Bulu has called Grassy Surge." He answered.

"Oh." Misaki said as she nod in understanding.

"Horn Leech!" Takeru in Tapu Bulu form said as he lowers his head, the horns suddenly glow light green before charging towards the Beast Queen. When it hits, sparkling green orbs of energy fly out of the Asuna and into Takeru, draining the her energy.

"Clever I say that." Asuna said as she slowly healed by Grassy Terrain.

"I say let's put an end to this!" Takeru said as he white aura briefly flashes from his body and then it charges towards it opponent and slams its head into the opponent.

"Guess I'll have to finish this...with one of my strongest attack!" Asuna said as orange energies gathered around in her right arm as she pulled back in the form of fist.

"Skull Bash!"

"Beast King's fist!"

Both attacks collided, creating an explosion.

{Linebreak}

(With Mt. Lady)

Meanwhile, Mt. Lady aka Yu Takeyama is in front of the Sumeragi's house. For quite sometime, she can't stop thinking about Takeru.

(The sound of the doorbell ring)

"Hellooo...is anyone home?" Yu said as she waited for response...but no one replied.

"He might be busy, so I'll come back again la-" She was interrupted by the vibration of the phone as she answer it.

"This is Mt. Lady speaking." She said as the caller explained some things to her for a good ten seconds.

"Okay. I'll be there immediately." The newcomer hero said as she end the call.

"Guess this is have to wait..." She sighed as she left.

{Linebreak}

(With Takeru)

"Both sides are unable to battle! The match is a draw!" Kazuya shouted as Takeru and Asuna is lying on the ground.

"Now that's my son..." Asuna said as she get up slowly.

"Hey uh...Dad. Does that mean that I'm going to train now?"

"Yes. Right now."

"In that case...Shapeshift: Clawitzer!" Takeru said as he transforms into the crustacean Pokémon of Generation VI.

"Heal Pulse!" Takeru in Clawitzer form shouted as a burst of rainbow colored light comes from Takeru and then a circle-like area of rainbow colored light shines from the ground underneath Takeru and Asuna as they healed.

"Thanks, dear. I need it." Asuna said as Takeru reverts into his human form.

"No problem." Takeru said as Asuna walk towards Misaki. "Let's leave them alone. Your dad is going to train your brother very seriously."

"Okay." She said as they left the underground training room.

"And little note about weekdays, we'll begin training after school. So be ready and head straight home." Kazuya said.

"Okay." Takeru said with determination in his eyes.

"With that said, let's get started!"

{Linebreak}

Day after day, Takeru continues to hone his quirk training with his dad as well as to hone his techniques from Pokémon anime show while Izuku train at the beach to enhance his physical strength so he can inherit One for All, All Might's quirk.

And they also study should they have written exams.

It was a struggle, yes...but they are determined to enter UA High no matter what.

{Linebreak}

(10 months later)

With the UA High entrance exam is just one day, which is tomorrow, Takeru had just finished his training.

"Well son, guess I taught all there is to it about your powers...though not all as your just a beginner." Kazuya said

"True..." Takeru said.

"With that said, you can go. But be sure to be back before dinner." Kazuya said.

"Sure thing." Takeru said as he left the underground training room and went to the bathroom to get shower. After he put some clothes, he is about to leave...but...

(The sound of a doorbell ringing)

"Come in." He said as he went to the front door, thinking it was Misaki...

"Welcome home, Mis-" He stopped himself as the person in front of his house was not his younger sister, but it was someone that he's very familiar with...it's Yu Takeyama, who didn't wear her hero costume as she wears some clothes to disguise herself.

"Takeyama-san!?" Takeru explained.

"That's right!" She said.

"What're you doing here!? And more importantly, how do you know I lived here!?" Takeru asked.

"I asked you if you want hang out with me. You see, I've been trying to ask you for ten months, but you're busy with training. As for how I know where you live, I look at the address from some book." She explained.

"Okay. But is it okay for you to hang out with me? There's huge gap between ages, you know."

"Age doesn't matter as long as you got-"

"Takeru!" Takeru then look towards his mother, who is walking towards them. "Who are you talking to-" She then noticed Yu. "Aren't you that newcomer hero that defeated a giant villain 10 months ago?"

"Yes. My name is-"

"If that's the case, you better stay away from my son if you know what's good for you, you attention whore!" Asuna said with a straight face.

"What do you call me!? Catwoman!?" Yu exclaimed.

"Mom!?" Takeru shouted.

"You heard me! You're one of those womens who's into sexual things! So much you're going to corrupt my little boy!"

"What's you're deal, lady! It's nothing like that! I only does that when heroing!" Yu retorted.

"That's even worse!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Like you're any better!"

"Mom! She's a friend!" Takeru shouted as Asuna and Yu look at him.

"A friend?" She asked.

"Yeah. She just asked me if I hang out with her." Takeru said as Asuna think for a moment before nodding. "Fine, you can hang out."

"Thank-"

"But! I'll be coming with you." Asuna said as she looks towards Yu. "Because I don't trust leaving Takeru to you."

"Fine." Yu said before she looks at the Pokémon shapeshifter. "Let's go!" She said before they left.

They're heading towards a mall nearby. Once there, they went shopping for Takeru's case, for school supplies.

While looking for school supplies, Yu and Asuna are sitting on a wooden bench. They kept their distances and don't talk with each other...until one of them breaks the silence.

"What did you see in my son?" Asuna asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Yu replied. "Before I knew it, I find myself attracted to him."

"I see..." Asuna said as she took a deep breath before talking again. "I...may have acting too harsh towards you."

"So you're apologizing?" Yu asked.

"Sort of. But I'll make something clear." Asuna said as she turns serious. "If you ever hurt my son, whether its physically or verbally, I'll make your life a living hell...understand?"

"Yup." Yu nodded.

"That goes when you try to take his virginity."

"R-Right..." Yu said while stuttering.

With Takeru, he is done purchasing some school before heading back to his mother and Yu...but...

"Ow!" Takeru said as he bumps into someone, dropping all his stuffs on the floor.

"Ow...Sorry about that." Takeru look up as he see who is he bump into. Its a girl by his age. She is petite, slender girl with fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Her most notable feature is her plug-like earlobes. She is wearing casual outfit.

"No it's fine." Takeru said as he gets up. "Nice quirk though." He said as points at the girl's earlobes.

"Thanks. I got it from my mom." She said with a blush because of Takeru's compliment. Takeru then pick up all of his stuff.

"Here let me." The girl volunteered as she pick up all of the school supplies and put it in the bag.

"Thanks." Takeru said. "The names Takeru Sumeragi, what's yours?"

"Kyoka Jirou."

"Well, Kyoka. See you later!" Takeru said as he left the girl named Kyoka.

'Dunno why, but I got feeling that I'll be seeing her soon.' Kyoka thought as she left.

After that, Takeru went back with his mother and Yu as they left the mall.

Along the way, Yu said goodbye as she went to separate ways with them as they head home.

After having dinner, Takeru visited his father, who is watching a tv show.

"Hey, dad. Can you do me a favor?" Takeru asked.

"Sure."

"Do you happen to have All Might's phone number?" Takeru asked.

"Oh...what's the occasion with my old friend?"

"Just some talk." The Pokémon shapeshifter said as his dad give a piece of paper with All Might phone number.

"There you go." Kazuya asked.

"Thank you." Takeru said as he went to the his room and immediately call All Might.

It took a while before he answered the call. " _This is Toshinori Yagi, can I help you?_ "

"I know you're All Might. It's me, Takeru Sumeragi."

" _Oh yeah, you're friends with Midoriya. Why are you calling?_ " He asked.

"Did you train Izuku?"

" _I did, but I left him alone for 10 months. Haven't seen him ever since._ "

"Are you going to meet him? Tomorrow's the day." I asked.

" _Yeah, you want to come with me?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Okay then. I'll be at your house by 5.00 am. And don't worry, I'll make sure to tell that to your old man._ " He said as he ends the call.

"It's time to go to sleep." He said as he went to bed.

{Linebreak}

(Next day)

Takeru wake up by his father as he changed his clothes. Then, he and his father went outside. Once they do, they meet All Might in his normal form.

"Well,...it's been awhile since I last saw you, Toshinori." Kazuya said.

"Right back at you." All Might said as he and Kazuya hand shaked.

"Well, Takeru...lets go." All Might said as they head to the beach where Izuku trained.

After several minutes of walking, they did arrive at the beach...but the said beach is clean! As if its never have garbages before. They only have one thing to say...

"Woah..." Takeru said.

"Holy..." All Might said.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 3: UA's Entrance Exams.**

 **Second Chapter is out, I hope you like it!**

 **Also, two new stories is coming out soon...so be prepared.**

 **Review this if you like it!**


End file.
